Legend of Korra Christmas
by demiflower14
Summary: Just a holiday present to all of my Korrasami, Kyalin, Kainora, Bopal, and Wuko shippers. Rated T just in case... Korra/Asami Kya/Lin Kai/Jinora Bolin/Opal Mako/Prince Wu
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Merry Christmas!**

**Just a quick series of shipping one-shots. (kinda short ones, too)**

**Ships included: Korrasami, Kyalin, Kainora, Wuko, Bopal and more (possibly)**

**So I wasn't sure how to do this, but I finally decided on doing it through every couple's Point Of View. Though, each POV will be a separate chapter.**

**PS: Some couples are actually established in the story and other's are just beginning...**

**Korra and Asami's P.O.V (Korrasami)**

It was just past 7:00, so everyone would soon be arriving at Asami's mansion, where most of them decided would be the best place to have a Christmas get-together. Asami and Korra waited at the entrance for their guests.

"Oh, you have a little something..." Asami started, pointing at a spot on the corner of Korra's mouth. The Avatar arched her eyebrow before attempting to wipe whatever Asami was talking about with her blue sweater clad forearm.

"Did I get it?" She asked. Asami pursed her lips before replying.

"Nope. It's _right._.." She began to lean towards Korra. "...there..." She said giving the blue-eyed girl a quick peck on the lips. Korra smiled but before she could come up with a witty retort, Asami turned her attention to someone behind her.

"Merry Christmas..." The raven-haired beauty greeted as the first person approached. The healer smiled brightly before giving both Korra and Asami a warm hug.

"Merry Christmas, you two." Kya replied, before making her way to the dining room. One group after another, everyone began arrived. After Kya, Tenzin and Pemma arrived with their kids, except Jinora, who they said would be arriving later with Kai. Soon afterward, Lin arrived with Suyin and her family, accompanied by Bolin (and even Baatar Jr.). Right behind the Beifongs, were Prince Wu and Mako. And right behind them, were Zhu-Li and Varrick.

Asami and Korra sighed, their mouths tired from greeting. That wasn't everybody, but the rest would be joining them later. After everyone had been served their Christmas dinner and were happily chatting amongst themselves, Korra pulled Asami aside (aside- meaning down the hall).

"Asami there's something I've been...ah..." Korra paused a dark shade of red gracing her caramel skin. Asami laughed at this and kissed Korra lightly on the nose as she took her hands in her own, effectively calming her down.

"Umm...I just..." Korra suddenly lost her nerve. "...love you. So much. Merry Christmas babe." She finished as she brought her lips down onto Asami's. The taller girl smiled into the kiss. As the kiss became more and more passionate, they heard approaching footsteps.

"AHEM!" They heard Lin sound as she walked by them. "Try to keep it PG, you two. No use in blinding the kids before they even open their presents." She mumbled. Korra and Asami blushed wildly, before composing themselves and heading back to the party.

**Quick note: That's not the last of Korrasami, there's more in the last chapter. You can either get off here at the Korrasami dock or continue on.**

**NEXT STOP! KYALIN BAY**

**Remember to comment PLEASE! It'll be like your present to me. lol XD-**

**demiflower14**


	2. Kyalin Bay

**Hey! Late Christmas present #2! Hopefully you like it.**

**Also, thanks for the reviews! XD**

**Welcome to Kyalin Bay**

**- Lin and Kya's POV (Kyalin)**

Lin slowly inched herself away from the loud ruckus of the party, not noticing a pair of eyes following her. She turned down a random hallway and found Korra and Asami making out. _Ugh..._ she thought to herself.

"AHEM!" she interrupted. "Try to keep it PG, you two. No use in blinding the kids before they even open their presents." She continued, before walking passed them. The chief of police didn't even have to turn around to see if they were blushing to know that they were. She continued walking down the hallway not really knowing where she was going. She could hear the soft sound of footsteps behind her, but continued on. After a couple more minutes of aimless walking, Lin sighed deeply before turning around to meet curious blue eyes.

"What do you need Kya?" She asked, crossing her arms tightly over her chest, obviously irritated that she couldn't be alone. The waterbender smiled sheepishly as she scratched her head. She brought her hands to her sides, before clasping them together and continuing to fidget under the metal bender's hard glare.

"Umm...I wanted to check up on you." She explained. "I...uh...saw you walking away with your usual 'I-really-don't-want-to-be-here-look'" Kya paused as she let out a soft laugh. "and I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She stated, crossing her arms and leaning on the wall, her face wearing a worried expression. Lin, hearing the sincerity in Kya's voice, dropped her hands to her side.

"Yeah, it was just really loud and Meelo was trying to wipe his grubby little hands on my uniform..." She elucidated. She paused for a second, looking into Kya's ocean eyes, before averting eye contact and bringing calloused fingers up to pinch the bridge her nose. Suddenly, she felt soft hands gently grab her wrist, pulling it away from her face.

"Lin, I know there's something's wrong. I _know_ you... every since we were kids, you could never hide anything from me, and you know that." Kya pointed out. The younger woman sighed before meeting Kya's gaze.

"It's nothing." Lin stated defensively, crossing her arms again. Why couldn't Kya just go away and leave her be?

"Oh, come on Lin, don't do that to me" The healer pleaded, swinging both of Lin's hands in her own. Lin looked away, a scowl on her face. "Lin, seriously. What's wrong? It's Christmas, t least try to be happy." She suggested, her voice suddenly taking on a more serious tone. Lin looked down at the other woman, and Kya took this time to try to figure out what it was that Lin wasn't telling her. Suddenly, the taller woman averted her gaze. _I can't even look her in the eye. I'm pathetic..._she thought to herself. Kya somehow sensing the younger bender's inner turmoil, placed a comforting hand on Lin's shoulder before moving up to cup her cheek. She felt the metal bender tense, but didn't lower her hands.

"Lin, please tell me what's wrong. I may not be able to help, but... I can try." she assured. She knew that Lin was never really happy on Christmas, and she had a pretty good idea why. _You **can** help..._Lin thought, trying to keep herself from leaning into the warmth of the waterbender's hand. She had, had feelings for Kya for a while now, but Kya wasn't gay as far as Lin knew. So, she would have to keep her feelings a secret. That's why Christmas sucks so much, everyone is always walking around with their partners and what-not.

"How?" Kya inquired. Lin's face contorted in surprise and confusion. Had she said that out loud? "How can I help?" Kya, tried again, finding that Lin's silence caused her to worry.

"I...I" The Chief of police stuttered, before turning around to try to make a run for it. But, before she could get too far, she felt Kya grab her wrist, effectively halting her movements. She turned around, ready to tell Kya to let go, but before she could even say anything, a soft pair of dark lips silenced her.

The kiss was so tender, for a second, Lin didn't even realize what had happened. But, maybe her mind was just slow, because she definitely felt the butterflies in her stomach and the air that had caught in her throat. But, all too soon, Kya pulled back.

"I'm so sorry, Lin...I-" It was Kya's turn to be cut off, as a pair of pink lips captured her own. Both woman melted into the kiss quickly and easily. It all felt like the most normal and _right_ thing in the world. Kya smiled into the kiss, before pulling back. Her smile grew when she noticed the joyful sparkle in Lin's eyes. She cupped her hand behind Lin's neck and pulled her in for another kiss. She had meant for it to be a small quick kiss, but Lin was persistent. Kya's lips were just so soft, and warm, and _addicting_ to say the least. The older woman, gently placed her hand on Lin's chest, pushing her away as to create a small space between them.

"Come on" she said, with a smile. "We should get back."

Lin pouted playfully, but her pout quickly turned into a smile as a song played through her head while they made their way back to the party.

_"All I want for Christmas is you...-"_

_"Ikki! Leave me alone!" _they heard Jinora yell. Lin rolled her eyes, suddenly remembering her reason for wanting to be away from the party.

**Hey, I know a lot of people wanted Kyalin. **

**This is my first fic for them**

**-hence the reason of its longevity- so tell me how you liked it.**

**NEXT STOP: THE COST OF KAINORA**

**(P.S: Sorry for the delay of all of my chapters. Unexpected Christmas events got in the way)-**

**demiflower14**


	3. Coast Of Kainora

**Welcome to the coast of Kainora**

**Jinora and Kai's POV (Kainora)**

Jinora and Kai had just arrived to the party. They had spent the whole day chasing Flying Bison babies. They were just so cute, how could you resist?

"_Finally_, Jinora and her boyfriend are here" Ikki teased, as she opened the door for them. Jinora sent her a warning look before hiding her blushing face in Kai's shoulder, causing the boy to smile.

"What?..." Ikki paused. "It's not like it's my fault that you want him to be your boyfriend" she goaded. The young airbending master glared at the younger girl before speaking.

"Ikki! Leave me alone!" She exclaimed, grabbing Kai's hand and pulling him over to the food table.

"I'm sorry about that. She's always making up things" She apologized, with a small smile. Kai just shrugged .

"Oh. So you don't want me to be you boyfriend?" He asked beaming down at Jinora with a large playful smile.

Jinora's face resembled a deer in the headlights.

"I, I..." She stuttered. Kai raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, here. Let me ask a different question." He offered, deciding to put the girl at ease. "Would you _mind_ if I was your boyfriend?"

"No. O..of course not." She answered truthfully, in a small voice.

"Okay, now a better question..." He paused for dramatic affect. A smile etching its way onto his face once more. "Can I _be_ your boyfriend?"

Jinora's eyes widened. Did Kai just ask her out? Her mouth opened and closed multiple times, but nothing came out. Noticing that she hadn't answered the boy yet, she quickly spoke up.

"Oh, yes! Of course, I would love to." She paused "I, uh... I mean... I would love for you to be my boyfriend!" She exclaimed, blushing lightly because of her stumble of words. They stared at each other for a while, only to be interrupted by a loud cough. Jinora knew that cough. It was her dad. Kai's eyes widened.

"Oh! Master Tenzin! My apologies, sir. I didn't see you."

Tenzin's ears were red, and he was fuming. Before he could speak, Opal appeared.

"Excuse me, Tenzin." She said cautiously.

"Not now. I'm in the middle of something." He replied, eyeing Kai down menacingly.

"Sorry, but Varrick was saying something about turning your stove into a mini mecha tank for Rohan" She exclaimed. She jumped out the way quickly as Tenzin passed her yelling something about putting the cactus juice away. The three airbenders watched him leave before Opal turned around.

"You two owe me one." She said, pointing a playful finger at the two teens. She laughed as she noticed them relax, now that Tenzin was gone. As Opal began to walk away, Korra tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, Opal. Bolin's looking for you. He's up on the balcony." She informed her. A knowing smile, showing itself.

"Thanks" Opal replied as she began making her way up the stairs.

**Hey, sorry if my Kai was little off in this didn't really have a lot of face time in LoK...**

**NEXT STOP: Bopal Reef**

**PS: Don't forget to comment!-**

**demiflower14**


End file.
